A large number of chromatographic and analytical systems require the use of highly accurate amounts of a number of fluids for optimal operation. Such systems include, for example, fluoresence meters wherein buffers and reagents must be provided in highly controlled amounts. Alternatively, chromatographic systems require controlled pH gradients in order to effectuate proper elution of materials from the column.